


In the Lab

by LadyJupiter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Fondling, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJupiter/pseuds/LadyJupiter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite Sherlock always being rude to her, Molly still decides to see if he and John want something to drink while working in the lab. Turns out they want something a bit more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Lab

**Author's Note:**

> My best friend NeckoCat and I were up late role playing and this happened, so I figure, why not turn it into a fic?

Molly snorted a bit in annoyance and frustration at the whole situation. Once again she'd let Sherlock walk all over her. He and John had shown up with several bags of what looked like soil samples for a case they were working and in what was his typical fashion had demanded access to one of the labs to analyze said samples. And of course, she'd let him in. And of course, he'd pushed her out the door without so much as a thank you. But John got to stay, John always gets to stay. Molly had found herself becoming more and more envious of John since he'd shown up and moved in with Sherlock. She let out another sigh and looked up from her desk where she was finishing up the paperwork on the latest autopsy she'd performed. It was her last one of the day, unless one suddenly came in. She glanced at the clock to see if she'd have enough time to take a lunch break and noted that Sherlock and John had been in the lab for four hours. If they were still even here. Sherlock was notorious for just up and leaving when he was done and most of the time, Molly had to clean up any messes he'd left. Molly stood and stretched and decided to go check on them. She'd play it off as offering them a drink of something, so Sherlock wouldn't snap at her for prying. He did seem to get so testy when he was on a case. She wondered what it would be like to live with. She did notice that John always looked tired. As she reached the outside of the lab where they had been working, she noticed the lights were out. Great, another mess to clean up, so much for lunch; she thought to herself. She quietly opened the door and let herself in. She had been looking down at the floor for possible dirt when she heard a moan. She looked up and stopped mid step. Sherlock and John where still in the lab, only Sherlock had John pinned against the wall and was snogging him senseless. Well, that explained a few things about when she'd tried to ask him out. It wasn't just her nervousness that turned him off. John wrapped his arms around Sherlock and muttered something at him.  


"Can't you wait till we get home?" it sounded like.  


"No, want you now." Sherlock growled. John let out a huffed sighed and turned his head eyes closed and Molly watched as Sherlock attacked John's neck. She suddenly felt very awkward and was about to sneak out of the room as quietly as she could, but she couldn't help the gasp that suddenly escaped her mouth at the sight of John and Sherlock's pants both open at the zip and a very erect penis sticking out of both. At the sound of her gasp, John's eyes popped open and Sherlock stopped kissing his neck and turned to look at her. Molly just stood there, opening and closing her mouth, no sound coming out. Eventually she finally found her voice.  


"I, oh sorry, I didn't mean... I was just wanting to check on you, you'd been in here so long..... No! I mean, working so hard... No! not that either, uh, uh... I was coming to see if you needed a drink. Something to drink." She grabbed her braid nervously, feeling like an idiot. Sherlock looked at her a moment longer and the flicked his gaze back to John. Neither of them said anything for a moment. Molly went back to her original plan of trying to sneak back out the door, when Sherlock spoke.  


"We solved the case and were congratulating each other." he said quickly.  


"Oh well, that's all good then. Cheers, good day all around." she said, her nervous half smile appearing. Why did she always have to feel so bloody intimidated by Sherlock?  


"Indeed." Sherlock said and Molly saw the smirk on his face.  


"Tell me though Molly, as I'm curious. You walked in on John and I snogging and my preparing to give him a blow job, yet you don't seem overly embarrassed, you seemed more concerned that you're being rude in interrupting us." John's face turned bright red at Sherlock stating so bluntly what his intentions had been. Molly thought a bit and then answered slowly and honestly.  


"I uh, I work with dead bodies, day in and out, so you know anatomy and all, it doesn't really bother me, though uh, it's a bit different when seeing a um... penis alive and well like that." she briefly chanced a glance at Sherlock's which was still erect and showed no signs of going down anytime soon.  


"You two seem, um very into each other..." she stated. Sherlock chuckled and John blushed again.  


"Yes, John and I have been together for 10 months, 19 days, 17 hours and 53, no 54 minutes."  


"Oh wow, that's um lovely..."  


"And we've shagged approximately...”  


"Sherlock!" John finally seemed to find his voice. Sherlock smirked and kissed John on the mouth briefly and Molly giggled a bit. She wasn't sure why, maybe to hide her own nervousness. She'd never seen two men kiss before, let alone see Sherlock be this affectionate towards someone. Sherlock stopped kissing John and seemed to whisper something in his ear. John looked at Molly and then back to Sherlock. Molly could see him mouth the words "you sure?" and Sherlock nodded. He stepped back from John and turned to look at her.  


"The look on your face at the moment would suggest you're aroused by all this Molly."  


"I what?!" Molly asked surprised. Sherlock walked over to her, his pants still open at the zip, his erect penis still sticking out and touched the side of her face.  


"Your eyes are dilated, your breathing is accelerated, and your face is flushed. All clear indicators of sexual desire and arousal." he said. Molly let out a shutter of a breath at his touch. John had pulled himself away from the wall and walked around behind her. She let out a squeak as she felt him wrap his arms around her waist in a hug. John chuckled a little  


"It's ok Molly, it's just us. Just the three of us. Can we ask you an honest question?"  


"S-su-sure..."  


"When was the last time you were with anyone?"  


"I uh... I haven't really dated since Jim..." she stammered. John made a slight tsking noise and Sherlock gently stroked her face some more.  


"I'm not a virgin, if that's what you're wondering..." she said. She went to continue when Sherlock leaned down and kissed her on the mouth. Molly's eyes went wide and after a moment, he stopped.  


"John and I have had some discussions as of late Molly and we were hoping to try a few new things. No strings attached of course." he said, gently holding her face with one hand, the other softly stroking her arm.  


"I don't, I don't think I..."  


"What Sherlock is saying Molly, is would you like to join us?" Molly's eyes went wide and she looked between the two of them.  


"A-a threesome? Here?!" she asked, not meaning to sound so disbelieving.  


"I'd never make it back to Baker Street in this condition." Sherlock said, indicating his still erect member. Molly swallowed nervously. John squeezed her a little, still holding her in his arms.  


"If you'd be willing. It'd be nicer with someone we know and trust." he said and kissed her softly on the cheek. Molly let out another shuttering breath.  


"How would this work?" she asked.  


"Just leave it to us." John whispered in her ear and let go of her to reach up and gently begin to remove her lab coat. Sherlock leaned down and kissed her deeply on the mouth again, his tongue forcing its way past her lips to explore her mouth. Once her lab coat was off, John was back to holding her and started to kiss her neck softly. Molly let out a somewhat strained moan that Sherlock quickly swallowed down and then after a moment, he broke the kiss.  


"I was wrong about your mouth being too small Molly, it's just perfect, the way it is." he said and then looked over her shoulder.  


"John, would you like a taste?"  


"Would love to." John said and carefully turned Molly to face him. Molly looked in his soft blue eyes.  


"You're a very lovely girl Molly." he said and holding her face in his hands, kissed her deeply, his tongue sliding over her lips as if asking permission to enter her mouth. Molly obliged and opened her mouth slightly to allow John access. John was a much different kisser than Sherlock. Sherlock was all determined and dominating, while John was gentle and reassuring. Both were bloody fantastic though. Molly couldn't remember the last time she'd been kissed like this. As John continued to kiss her, she felt Sherlock press up against her back and wrap his arms around her, but he wasn't hugging her, he was unbuttoning the front of her shirt. She started to shiver a little at the thought, when she heard Sherlock's voice in her ear.  


"Relax Molly, everything is OK." he said. His hot breath against her cheek made her whimper into John's mouth. John chuckled softly and continued the kiss. Sherlock finished unbuttoning her shirt and carefully slide it off of her. Molly felt his hands on her bare skin, gently caressing her, until they made their way to her chest and then began to cup and feel her breasts through her bra. As if by some kind of telepathic conversation, John finished kissing her and lowered himself down to a kneeling position and began to undo and open her slacks. He gently tugged them down, helping her step out of them, leaving her in only her bra and panties. As John went to stand, he ran his hands up her legs and kissed the inner side of her left thigh a bit.  


"Oh Molly, you're so soft." he muttered in between kisses.  


"Mmm, and sweet as well." Sherlock murmured into her neck as he lavished it. Molly lolled her head to the side and let out a small whimper. John finally was on his feet again and kissed her again softly on the mouth. He held her hips gently in his hands.  


"Now Molly, tell us, who do you want inside of you? Who do you want to make love to you?" he asked between kisses.  


"I uh, I'm not... I think I know, but I don't want to insult either of you..." she said softly.  


"Nothing would insult us Molly. The one, who isn't inside of you, will be inside of the other. Everyone wins." Sherlock muttered against her neck and reaching down undid the clasp of her bra and pulling it off of her. He then returned one hand to cup her left breast, rolling the nipple between his thumb and middle finger. John continued to kiss Molly on the mouth, while taking her other breast in hand and flicking his thumb over the nipple. Both felt amazingly good and Molly realized just how long it had been since she'd had anyone touch her like this and now she had two of them. Molly was so lost in sensation, she didn't notice Sherlock's other hand making its way south until it slipped inside of her panties and touched the soft fuzz down there. She let out a squeak as his fingers brush over her opening and the tip of one slid in to tease her.  


"I think... I think I want... Sher--lock...” she murmured into John's mouth.  


"As you wish." John said quietly and licked the inside of her mouth. He finished kissing her and looked over at Sherlock.  


"You heard her Sherlock." John said, smirking a bit at him. Sherlock smirked back and undoing his pants properly, slide them and his boxers slowly down, toeing his shoes off and then stepping out of his pants, his lower half completely naked. He took Molly fully in his arms and kissed her deeply, his tongue claiming her mouth. Molly reached up and wrapped her arms around Sherlock's neck. Sherlock bucked forward and she felt his cock rub against her thigh and gasped into the kiss. Sherlock chuckled.  


"No need for that, I'm not done having my fun just yet." he said. He finished with her mouth and kissed down the side of her face, to her neck and finally found his way to one of her breasts and took her nipple and as much surrounding skin as he could into his mouth. Molly let out a small groan and felt Sherlock move his arms to her lower back and pull her close. When he finished with one breast, he moved on to the other. Molly let out another groan. She had almost forgotten about John when she felt him come up behind her, his cock sliding a bit between her legs and he started to kiss her neck.  


"Oh God..." she breathed.  


"Mmm, Molly, before we go too much farther, are then any precautions you'd like us to take? So there are not unforeseen consequences?"  


"Uh..." Molly asked, both confused and distracted. John laughed into her skin a little.  


"Condoms Molly. Don't want to get you pregnant."  


"Oh! Uh no wor-worries there. I get a shot every few months for that."  


"Mmm, clever girl." Sherlock said around the breast in his mouth. Molly stood and allowed herself to be loved on a bit longer and then Sherlock stood and looked her in the eyes.  


"How do you want this Molly? How do you want me to take you?" Sherlock asked, lapping out her mouth again.  


"I uh... I don't... no one's ever asked..." Molly was finding thinking pretty difficult at the moment.  


"John, would you kindly prepare an exam table for us?" Sherlock asked, not looking away from Molly. Molly felt John let go over her and pad away across the room. After a moment came a "ready." from John and Sherlock picked Molly up and kissing her, carried her to the table and laid her on it. He angled himself as best he could over her and then slowly parted her legs. Molly watched, breathlessly as Sherlock kissed down the front of her, licking a bit at her stomach and let out a little noise as he slid a couple of fingers up inside of her. John walked over and watched for a moment.  


"Oh that's fucking beautiful." he said, licking his lips. Sherlock turned to John and reached up, took the back of John's neck to pull him down and raised his head to kiss John. Molly watched a bit as Sherlock claimed John's mouth for himself while continuing to move his fingers inside of her. Finally he let go of John and looked him in the eyes. John smiled.  


"Don't want to keep Molly waiting too long Sherlock or me for that matter." John said, gently stroking himself. Sherlock nodded and placed a few peppered kisses to John's cock and then turned his attentions back to Molly.  


"Ready for it Molly?" he asked. She nodded, biting her lip. Sherlock pulled his fingers out of her and angling himself, began to push his cock into her vagina. Molly let out a small gasp and a bit of whimper and felt herself clench against him. Sherlock leaned forward and kissed her softly.  


"It's ok Molly, we'll go slow." he reassured her as he finished pushing in. Molly lay there, focusing on breathing. It really had been too long. She heard Sherlock chuckle a bit as she moved her hips a little.  


"Sure you're ready for that?" he asked, nipping at her neck. She whined at him and felt her face go red from sounding so needy. Sherlock just smiled and the next thing she knew, he was moving, pulling out and thrusting back into her at a gentle rocking pace.  


"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah..." she found herself crying involuntarily. She didn't even notice right away when John made his way behind Sherlock. Sherlock let out a bit of a groan as John slide of a hand down his back and pushed two fingers inside of him. They went like that for a few moments, Sherlock gently fucking Molly and John fucking Sherlock with his fingers. Soon though, John pulled his fingers out and Sherlock hissed. But then, Sherlock let out a deep moan of pleasure as John stood behind him and Molly realized when Sherlock had meant when he said whoever she didn't pick would be in the other person. Molly never in a million years would have ever thought of being in the type of affair, but her she was and it was amazing. Sherlock had his own rhythm going, but with John fucking him, it made him going faster and it was driving her insane. In and out, in and out and Sherlock seemed to know where to aim to hit just that right spot. Molly heard herself crying out, begging for more. More of Sherlock, more of John pushing Sherlock, just more, more, and more. John held Sherlock's hips and his eyes were set and determined as he plowed into the detective. Sherlock's eyes were heavy lidded and his mouth slightly a gap. He kept moaning both their names, though John's a bit more than hers and Molly, she just, she couldn't take much more. She was there, climax was coming upon her. Close, so close.... A loud beeping woke Molly from her sound sleep. She sat up, not on an exam table, but in her own bed with her cat curled up next to her, not Sherlock mounted on her driving his cock into her. The romance book she'd been reading before she fell asleep last night lay on the floor. She slammed the snooze button on her alarm and flopped back on her pillows. Her heart was pounding so hard, she could hear it in her ears. She sighed and after a moment, discovered how sweaty she was. She swung her feet out of bed and picked the book off the floor. Oh course, that was where her brain had picked up the idea of a three some. The front cover showed the female main character sandwiched between two men, kissing one while the other kissed her neck. Molly made a face and chucked the book on the bed and wandered down the hall to the bathroom. She took a longer, slightly cooler than normal shower. Once she finished up, she wandered out to the kitchen of her flat, drying her hair, wondering what she wanted to eat with her breakfast tea. She grabbed her phone off of her charger and noticed she had a text message. She opened it and almost fainted at what it said.  


**Thanks for your help in the lab. Results were most interesting. May need more data - SH**


End file.
